Off to England
by fiction-is-my-addiction
Summary: After the movie, Drover and Sarah are engaged to be married. When Nullah returns home and Sarah recieves a leter they must all take a trip to England.
1. Letters and Returns

**Some of the parts of this story may not be 100% accurate to real customs and such. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Australia or it's characters.**

Letters and Returns

The Drover and I have been engaged for three months now. He asked me to marry him shortly after Nullah left. We both miss Nullah terribly. I can't wait for Nullah to get home. Drover and I are happy to be together but there is always an underlying sadness because we are missing a part of our family. The Drover and I are waiting for Nullah to come home before we get married, once Nullah returns we shall get married. It wouldn't be right if we didn't have our son with us on our wedding day. The Drover was so sweet when he proposed. It was the most romantic thing. My heart swells form love and adoration for him.

Today the Drover and I decided to take a walk. We were walking around Far Away Downs when I heard it. My boy was singing for me. I heard the soft familiar melody of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." My head snapped up. Was my boy coming home? In an instant I began running towards the sound. I felt Drover's presence beside me; he was running too. That's when I spotted him. I slowed to a walk. My son was home.

"Mrs. Boss! Drover!" he yelled and he came running towards us and I ran towards him.

"Nullah!" I called as I knocked into him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Welcome home." Drover whispered as he pulled both Nullah and I into a hug. I felt at peace now, my two boys were now home. My family was together.

"Let's go back to the house now," I suggested as I was finally able to pull myself away from the other two.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Boss."

"How was your walk about?" Drover asked.

"Great! I learn so much. King George taught me. I am Gulapa," Nullah said proudly. He was a man now, but he would still be my boy.

When we arrived back to the house I made sure dinner would be ready for three instead of two. We relaxed for a while and talked, until dinner was ready. I was so happy, Nullah was home.

"So, Nullah, Drover and I have some news…" I said.

"Yeah, we are umm…. Getting married!" Drover finished off for me.

"That's great!" Nullah reacted. "I'm so happy for you.

"Thanks little mate. I was hoping you would be in the wedding." Drover asked.

"Really?" Nullah asked surprised and I nodded.

"You are our son we want you there," I told him.

"Yes, Mrs. Boss, I want to be in your wedding." We continued eating dinner and enjoying each others company when we heard a knock on the door.

"Sarah? Drover?" called Emmet through the door.

"Hello, Emmet," I said as I opened the door to him.

"Hello," said Drover as I walked back into the room.

"Hi, Nullah; welcome back." Emmet exclaimed when he saw Nullah.

"Hi!" Nullah replied.

"So what brings you out here?" Drover asked.

"Oh, well Sarah got a letter in at the post office and it said urgent so I figured I'd bring it to her and come visit Far Away Downs."

"Well, it's nice to see you. Why don't you sit down and we can have some tea." I told him.

"That'd be lovely. Thanks, Sarah." We got the tea and when I sat back down at the table, Emmet handed me a letter. Once the envelope was in my hands I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I wish I could be writing under better circumstances. We all miss you here. I wish I could be asking you how Australia is and find out what you are doing down under since we haven't talked in so long. Sadly, I can not. I must tell you that mother has taken ill. We do not know if she will recover. It would mean the world if you could come back to England for a little while. I hope you are well and safe._

_Love, _

_Your sister Anna_

Oh, Crikey. My mother is sick. Father died a few years back. I must go to England. I have to help my family. I can't do this alone. I need Drover and I can't leave Nullah after he just got back. They'll have to go with me. I felt a few tears run down my face as I worried for my mother.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Drover asked alarmed. I felt everyone's head turn to me.

"My mother, she's sick," I whispered, "she may not make it."

"I'm so sorry, love," I heard Drover say.

"I need to go to England for a few weeks." I told Drover. "Please, will you and Nullah come with me."

"Of course," the Drover said sincerely.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Boss," Nullah added.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Sarah?" Emmet asked.

"Could you help arrange a flight and make sure it is arranged that Nullah can travel with us."

"Sure."

"Thank you, Emmet. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'd best be heading out. I'll see you three in a few days," Emmet said getting up to leave.

"Okay, Emmet."

"Thanks again," I could hear Drover tell Emmet at the door. Once Emmet was gone Drover walked back into the room.

"Well, we'd best be packing," Drover said.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to England." I said softly. Some of the shock began to sink in.

"Oh, Crikey," I heard Drover exclaim.

**Please Review.**


	2. Suprise Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews. I also wanted to thank diva. divine. The information she gave me was extremely helpful. **

**IMPORTATANT! A/N- It was brought to my attention that a walk about takes about three years so I am changing it slightly. Instead of going on walkabout, Nullah just spent a few months with King George learning about his culture. He has not gone on walkabout.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Surprise Arrival

We are now flying towards England. We immediately packed up our stuff after I got the letter. After taking the drive into town, we met Emmet and he had all the arrangements done for us. It was so nice of him to help us. I am wracked with worry. The sooner I get to my mother the better. My boys were helping soothe the worry. Right now Nullah is playing the harmonica, while I rest on Drover. Even though I am beyond worried for my mother I feel at home in the Drover's arms. He is letting me run my hands through his rugged beard.

"Why don't 'ya take a nap, Sarah," Drover suggests.

"I'm all right," I answered. I had already slept for the first hours we were on the plane. We've been on the plane for almost twenty hours so only about five more hours to go.

"If you're sure," he answered.

After that we sat in silence for a little while. When Nullah got bored with playing the harmonica he decided to look out the window again. When we first got on the plane he was entranced. He had never flown before. Hopefully, I will get a chance to show Nullah and Drover some of England.

"So Nullah, how was your time with King George?" Drover asked him, pulling both Nullah and I from our thoughts.

"It was great! King George taught me lots. I Gualapa. King George taught me more magic. King George also taught me to tell stories."

"Huh! So what type of stories?" Drover replied

"All stories," Nullah told us.

"Why don't 'ya tell us one," Drover requested and Nullah did. Nullah kept our attention for the rest of the flight. He was an amazing story teller. As our plane approached England, I told Nullah to look out the window so that he could see the area. England is extremely different for Australia.

"Nullah?" I probed.

"Yes, Mrs. Boss?"

"Your ears my hurt as we land so try to yawn and pop them, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Boss." The rest of the ride was pretty peaceful. We landed soon. It felt strange to be back in England.

"You ready Sarah," Drover said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yep."

Emmet had arranged a car to be in England to pick us up, so we got in the car and I told them my mother's address. While, we rode in the car I pointed out different places to Nullah and Drover.

"Lady Ashley, we are here," the driver said.

"Thank you, sir," I said grabbing a little money from my pocket and giving it to him.

"You know what I just realized?" Drover asked me as the driver unloaded our bags.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm about to meet my future in-laws," he said. "Oh, Crikey," he whispered.

"I'm sure they'll like you once they get over the shock," I told him.

"Bloody hell," his voice rasped.

"Don't tell me you're scared to meet your future in laws but droving the never-never is okay. Or how about taking a boat out to an island surrounded by Japanese, was that okay too."

"Sarah, I never said I wasn't scarred to do those things. Besides I'm not scared now. I'm just…worried."

"What ever you say," I said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey! No dirty sided business!" Nullah exclaimed.

"Crikey," I said pulling away.

"Come on love, we better get this over with." Drover said as he began walking towards the door. Nullah and I followed Drover towards the door. When reached the door I knocked at it.

"Coming!" I heard Anna call through the door. "Hello," she said opening the door.

"Annie!" I exclaimed when I saw her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me," I said pulling away. "As soon as I got your letter we left and headed straight here."

"We?" she asked finally pulling away from me and looking at my two boys who stood besides me.

"Oh, sorry, this is my fiancée Drover and this Nullah who is practically our son." I told her.

"Pleasure ta' meet 'ya," Drover drawled out.

"Nice to meet you Mam," Nullah piped in from behind me.

"Oh, well why don't you all come in?" my sister said hazily.

I could tell it hadn't quite sunk in. I guess I understand. It's not every day that your sister who you haven't seen in a year turns up from the outback with a rugged Australian fiancée and an aboriginal child. The thing is I'm not the average person. I am a person who loves people no matter if they are different. Especially, in Drover and Nullah. I should give Annie some time to adjust. I can remember my first day in the outback, when I met Drover. I can't believe I was like that back then but I was. I didn't see the true beauty that was before my eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	3. Bush Brumbies and Capricornias

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Australia or any of it's characters.**

Bush Brumbies and Campricornias

Annie POV

I can't believe it. My sister is back and she's ENGAGED. I mean when I last talked to her she didn't say anything about a man. I can't believe that my high society sister is getting married to a scruffy Australian man. Maybe he's just with her for the money. I have to ask her what all this is about. It's so strange for her.

Sarah POV

Annie led us into the house and I saw the familiar surroundings of my mother's home. As we walked in I had a bag in my hand Drover had a few bags and so did Nullah. Once we were in the living room we set our bags down and I grabbed Drover's hand.

"How's mother," I asked Annie.

"She's doing better. She's not one hundred percent out of the woods but she is getting there," Annie replied. "So, I will have one of the maids turn up the guess rooms, how many do you want?"

"Just two," I said a faint blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Okay. Well, mother is sleeping at the moment but you can see her once the she wakes up."

"Thanks, Annie. So, is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. Why don't you show…Drover and ….Nullah around."

"Okay, will you come get me when mom wakes, please?"

"Of course, Sarah. I'll see you in a bit," she said and with that she exited the room.

"Come on, I'll show you both around."

"Let's go Mrs. Boss!"

We then headed out for a tour. I showed them the kitchen and the family room. I showed them both around the bottom floor of the house before I took them to see the outside grounds.

"So, do you both want to go to the horse stables?" I asked as we walked around the garden.

"Ya, love," Drover replied.

"Let's ride 'em crazy horses Mrs. Boss!" We walked into the stable and I showed them some of the more common horses first.

"Do you want to see my favorite horse here?" I asked as we came close to the back stall.

"Yeah, Mrs. Boss!"

"Here is my Capricornia," I said pulling open the stall door. As I opened the door we all walked in and Drover started to pet the horse.

"Wouldn't it be magic if we mated her with a Bush Bromby," I whispered in Drover's ears, making him shiver.

"Are you trying to exploit me? You want to have it on with me, don't ya!" he replied softly.

"Oh, you know I do!" I said and pulled Drover into a kiss.

"Hey! No wrong sided business!" Nullah exclaimed making us pull away from each other.

"So what do you say, if we see how well this horse rides," Drover asked.

"I say she's no Bush Bromby," I said.

"I wanna see, Drover," Nullah, piped in.

"Okay, sorry Mrs. Boss, but Nullah has spoken," Drover told me, "We're takin' this beauty out."

"So, who's going to ride her first?" I asked. "Drover, you up for the task?"

"You, know I am," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"No wrong sided business!" Nullah called out causing us to break apart yet again.

"Let's get this show on the rode!" Drover said.

"Crikey," I laughed.

"Sarah! Sarah! Mom is awake," Annie said rushing in.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please Review.**


	4. Meeting Mothers

**Disclaimer- I do not own Australia or any of it's characters. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Meeting Mothers

"Thanks Annie, I'll be right there," I said.

"How about we ride this beauty later, Nullah?" Drover asked indicating to the Capricornia.

"Okay, Drover, we go inside with Mrs. Boss, now?"

"Yeah," Drover responded.

"Okay, boys, let's go then," I said calling them

"Comin' love," Drover wrapped his arm around me and Nullah walked in front of us, back to the house.

"Hi Annie," I said as we exited the stables.

"Hello, what were you doing in the stables," Annie asked.

"Oh, I was just showing Nullah and Drover the Capricornia. We've actually been mating the Australian bred horse Bush Brumbies, with Capricornias, back in Australia."

"Oh," Annie said, I could tell she was only feigning interest, but horses were never her thing.

"So mother's awake," I said breaking an awkward silence.

"Yes, it's the same room down there," she said, as we entered the house, she pointed down the hallway and then turned away and left. We walked down the hallway and Drover and Nullah decided to sit in the chairs that were outside my mother's room, so I could see my mother alone first.

"Good luck love," Drover said as I entered the room.

"Hello, mother," I said as I walked across the room.

"Sarah? Oh, Sarah, I didn't know you had come," my mother said happily and I leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I came as soon as I heard," I told her, "So, how are you feeling?'

"Better, but I'm still not that great."

"Well, that's good."

"So tell me about Australia! Oh, I was so worried when I heard Darwin had been bombed." As she said that, I felt the events during the bomb flash before my eyes. If I had lost … Nullah or…. Drover, I don't know what I would have done. Those were some of the hours of my life.

"Sarah!" my mom exclaimed shaking me pulling me out of my memories.

"Oh, sorry. That was just… a really hard time."

"Okay, we won't talk about it. How about what you've been doing in Australia."

"Well, I own a cattle farm. It's so beautiful out there. I just love it out there. It's hard work but it's worth it. Especially since Drover and Nullah are there."

"Drover and Nullah? Who are they?" my mother asked causing me to blush a little.

"Oh, Drover is my fiancée and Nullah is like our adoptive son."

"Fiancée? I didn't know you were seeing someone. Tell me more about him?"

"Well, he is from Australia and he runs the cattle ranch in the wet season. He droves the cattle in the dry. I went droving with him once. Around the time I arrived in Australia we had to round up all the cows and take them into town. It was the hardest physical thing I've ever done, but it was so beautiful out there and so relaxing."

"I'm glad you are so happy my dear. Your face lights up when you talk about this man. So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Well, he and Nullah are seated right outside the door."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, bring them in."

"Alright mother," I said smiling and walked briskly across the room and walked into the hallway.

"Hey, love, how's your mother?" Drover asked.

"She's doing good. But, she would like to meet the two of you," I told him.

"Really, Mrs Boss?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p.'

"Come on Drover, it can't be worse than droving the never-never. Trust me. She'll love you both," I told him encouragingly. I then grabbed both their hands and brought them into the room.

"Mom, this is Drover," I told her as we arrived at her bed side.

"Nice ta' meet ya', Mrs. Taylor," Drover spoke up.

"And this is Nullah," I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor!" Nullah exclaimed. I could tell my mother was slightly shocked by my two boys. But, the truth is, it doesn't really matter to me.

"Hello," my mother replied. "Why don't you three pull up a chair?"

"Alright," Drover replied. We all sat down in chairs but I never let go of Drover's hand.

"So, Drover, tell me about yourself," my mother said to him.

"Well, umm…. I was born in Australia. I started working at a young age. I love the outback. Until Sarah came in to my life I lived out of my sattle bag, going from drove to drove."

"Do you still drover a lot?" my mother questioned.

"Not as much, it's too hard to be a way from Sarah, especially after I almost lost her in the bombing. Those were some of the hardest hours of my life when I thought she was dead and I didn't know whether or not Nullah was alive."

"Yeah, Drover, came an rescued me and all the other kids from mission island. He had to swim some of the little guys like turtles. When we got back to shore Mrs. Boss was alive. I was so glad, I could say her name. I sang her to me," Nullah added.

"What do you mean?" mother asked.

"Well, you see, mom, Nullah had been taken away to an island since he is half and half; half white and half black. The island was the first place bombed and no one thought they could get out there," I struggled for a moment as the memories flashed back at me, "Drover got a boat and went to mission island, he was able to bring back all the children. Oh, and in aboriginal culture you can't say someone's name after they die."

"Wow," my mother sighs, "That was a very brave thing for you to do Drover. It must have taken a lot of courage and strength."

"Mrs. Taylor, I only did what I had to. I had to save the ones I loved," he told her with his voice full of emotion.

"Well, Drover, you sound like a truly respectable man."

When she said that I could see the pride in his face. I don't think anyone has called him respectable before. I think him, so, but I don't think anyone has said it to him quite like that. His face looked exuberant with relief and full of pride. It meant more to him than to me that my mother accept him. That's one of the many things I love about him. He wants to be an honorable man and even when I may not fully care if my mother accepts him, he knows that it means a great deal to me and so he works hard at it. The ultimate truth is that he is the most honorable man I know. Through his courage, his spirit, his belief in equality, and his love. He is truly my hero.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
